The Way I Notice You (Winterwatcher)
Author’s Note By GloryOfTheRainWings10, do not touchie or die. Moon was ready. At least, she hoped. She gathered up her tail, which had been so dull before. Her tail used to flop pathetically, too. But it was better now. She had always lamented her dumb, useless tail, but no one knew that. Except one day, she had said something about it to herself, and Kinkajou heard. She helpfully pointed out that Mayfly had a special polish that could make dull tails like hers shiny. And apparently, her tail had once been like that too. But Moon had flown to Mayfly’s office and let her buff her tail with the special polish. She had also mended the bone that was cracked in Moon’s floppy tail. Moon had thanked her and flown to the alba field where Winter was searching for one specific alba. Winter had found an alba one day and claimed there were small dragons on it, saying “A dragon’s a dragon, no matter how small.” No one believed and the whole of JMA made fun of him. But Moon had realized that day what a big heart Winter really had, and fallen for him. She had many failed attempts to catch Winter’s eye and get him to notice her, and she had another one when apparently she saw a SeaWing drop his alba into a huge field of alba and Winter had stayed frozen with horror, but then flew down to the field and started searching. She went to Mayfly’s office then came back right at that time. “Are you there? Are you there?” Winter said as Moon smoothed down her crest, took a deep breath, and started singing. “''It’s taken all my courage to approach you, not to mention all my stamina to follow you across the hills and deserts, but I feel as I’m ready to confess to you the feelings that I’ve hidden with great diligence and labor..”'' She trailed off, feeling her wings slump because Winter hadn’t even glanced behind him. “Behind the facade of your odd little nextdoor clawmate.” Golden strings strummed in her mind. She walked a little bit upward and sat down beside him. “My eyes are too small. I have very large talons. And I’m not very proud of my pitiful ''roar..” The sound that she made sounded like the squeak of a wood mouse. She sighed internally. ''“But I’ve now got a tail that is something to see...” She swept one talon toward her tail. “One hundred and two, one hundred and three,” Winter murmured. Moon stood up and flared her wings. “Oh, notice me, Winter, scale by scale..This is your nextdoor clawmate calling! Notice me, Winter. Winter, together, we could be great..” Moon got frustrated and stamped one talon. “''Oh, notice me, Winter. Put down the alba! This is your nextdoor clawmate calling! There’s a new leaf your clawmate’s turned over..”'' Winter suddenly stood up, with an alba in his talons, and joined in the singing. “Over and over, alba by alba..” Winter sang to the alba and Moon sang to Winter. The two of them walked to the heart of the alba patch. “''I was just a no one only yesterday. You showed up and showed me something more. Now I’ve became a someone who has someone to believe in and to be there for...”'' Moon was left singing by herself, but she was quietly determined. “''I will not give up hope. I was hooked from the start, when I noticed your kind and your powerful heart, so, notice me, Winter..”'' “Oh, the world would be something new..” “''Notice me, Winter..”'' “''..if they noticed a thing or two..”'' They sang together again for the last segment (Moon sang the first part by herself). '' “Notice me, Winter, the way I notice you.”'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)